Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beverage producing field, specially a beverage substance cartridge, an identifying apparatus, a beverage producing equipment, a beverage producing system and a beverage producing method.
Related Background Art
Drinking tea and tasting tea is a long-lasting tradition in China. People drinking tea frequently could not only cultivate their taste, but also prolong their life. Especially there are over 100 tea leaf varieties in China, every variety has its unique characteristics, and different brewing methods are for different tea leaf varieties to exert different advantages of every variety during brewing. For example, there are different requirements for water temperatures, brewing times and time.
Meanwhile, traditional tea drinking way is to put tea leaves directly into a tea pot which is then filled with hot water for brewing and then drink tea, but the inconvenience is that all the process is handled and controlled manually, and this could be realized by people with pretty much spare time or professional tea tasters, while it is too time-consuming for people at offices who want to drink tea, and furthermore it is difficult for amateurs to brew tea to the perfect taste.
Therefore, in order to be convenient for automatic tea brewing, a very simple automatic tea brewing equipment with a single function is designed (for example, refer to the Chinese invention patent with patent application number 200410041385.2). However, tea leaves of different varieties have different requirements for brewing water temperatures, lasting time of each step and repeated brewing times, and if the same water temperature and flow are applied to brew tea leaves of different varieties, the tea's aroma, taste and nutrients cannot be perfect and the biggest advantages of tea leaves cannot be given into full play. Moreover, the singular tea brewing way for some tea leaves may be harmful to human. Besides, there are many kinds of beverage substances to be brewed into drinks, and different beverage substances have different requirements for water temperatures and water filling speeds in the brewing process, while the automatic tea brewing equipment of present technology is only able to brew tea leaves in a singular method and cannot brew other beverage.